In recent years, a display element of an image display device such as a television receiver is giving way to a thin type display panel such as a liquid crystal panel or a plasma display panel from a conventional Braun tube, and can make an image display device thin. The liquid crystal display device separately requires a backlight unit as a lighting device since a liquid crystal panel used therein does not self-emit light. The backlight unit is broadly classified into a direct type and an edge light type on the basis of its mechanism. In order to achieve a much thinner structure of the liquid crystal display device, it is preferable to use the edge light type backlight unit, and a structure described in the following Patent Document 1 has been known as one example thereof.
The backlight unit described in the Patent Document 1 is provided with a light guide plate, an LED located opposite to an end portion of the light guide plate, an LED board on which the LED is mounted, and a lead frame that electrically connects the LED board to a power supply circuit board in an external device. The lead frame is structured such that a clip shaped terminal formed in one end side is soldered to the LED board, and a tabular terminal formed in the other end side is soldered onto the power supply circuit board in the external device, thereby relaying a power supply to the LED board.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-133394